Remo Williams
A New York cop wakes up from a mysterious accident with a new identity. He finds himself in the employ of a secret unit which was set up to investigate a dangerous industrialist whose organization has secured several government armaments contracts, including a top secret strategic defense system. History When Remo Williams served in Viet Nam he gained a reputation for being the man you sent in to clean out the enemy single handedly. He was a stone killer, cold and ruthless as he needed to be when the occasion called for it. After finishing his tour of duty, he became a police officer, where he served with distinction...until he apparently murdered a drug dealer. The trial seemed wrong somehow - a good cop kills a known criminal lowlife. Maybe he should have done time, but there was no way he should have got the death sentence, nor had his appeals squashed so swiftly. In mere months, with ridiculous haste in a system where it normally takes years before sentence is carried out, Remo was sent to the chair. Remo awoke after his execution to find himself the unwilling recruit of the U.S. government's most secretive organisation, CURE. It was their job to deal with the kind of threats posed by people with influence, money and power, the types of enemies of the state who normally could wriggle out of any trouble because of their connections. CURE needed an enforcement arm, and because of his Nam record, Remo was it. Remo Williams was going to be the Eleventh Commandment: thou shall not get away with it. He had been framed, and his death faked, to provide CURE with a man without a past; and if he refused to co-operate, then he would be a man without a future either. Far from happy with this turn of affairs, Remo agreed to work for them. He was put into the capable hands of the Korean master assassin Chiun, who trained him in the ways of Sinanju, the "sun source" art from which all other fighting skills were derived, and which was far deadlier than any of them. After a while he and Chiun formed an almost familial bond, with Remo referring to his mentor as "Little Father". Chiun for his part came to believe that Remo was the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy (or else he would not have trained him in Sinanju), and that he was the living incarnation of Shiva, the Destroyer God of Hindu mythology. While visiting Japan Remo once again lamented over Chiun’s latest anime obsession which started another tirade about his deficiencies as a student of Sinanju. This quickly ended when Cologne snuck up on Chiun causing him to quickly run for his life. Powers/Abilities As a student of Sinanju, Remo can dodge bullets (by spotting subtle signs telling him when the shooter is about to fire, and then predicting the trajectory); he can perform incredible feats of acrobatics. He is capable of killing or incapacitating people with the slightest touch, and can throw objects with marksman's accuracy and missile like force. He can run on sand without leaving a trace, and even run on semi-liquid surfaces (e.g. wet cement) without sinking in. Category:(Continuum-32145896)